The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for bending cuts of leather or other synthetic materials for the manufacture of shoes, purses, belts, etc., wherein it is required to bend a small portion of the outline of the cuts prior to the manufacture of the goods.
Heretofore, it has been a problem to make the bending of cuts of leather or any other material, since a great ability and a long period of learning are required to attain a continuous hem adjusting to the mold, which action has been intended to be mechanized by means of the use of automatic or semi-automatic machinery, which is still a very common practice to effect this stage of the manufacturing of the goods of leather or synthetical materials in a manual form, with the consequent problems such practice involves, such as the time consumed in the manufacturing, the flaws of the hem, the ability required by the operator, etc., all of which contributes to a low production rate and a rise in costs of the goods.